A Short Silky Robe
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: Booth pays Brennan a visit to pick up some files for work but ends up distracted.


_A/N: I took a break from the fan fiction world because I have been doing some other writing, however I couldn't resist getting sucked back in. I think I always knew I would, and here I am._

_A/N 2: Anyone you recognize I don't own! _

_Ohmygod, _was all I could think when I saw Bones when she opened her apartment door tonight. True, she didn't know I was coming over, but did she have to be wearing _that?_ That short, silky, robe that showed miles of her porcelain skin. I guess she did.

"_Booth, you're staring. Is something the matter? Do I have toothpaste on my face?" Bones seemed genuinely concerned._

"_No Bones. You don't have toothpaste on your face. It's just you, you look, never mind."_

My brain temporarily kicked in before I humiliated myself gawking at her. I then forced my eyes to make contact with hers; dragging them from the deep v-neck her robe was forming? All I could think was, "Is she even wearing anything under it?"

"_Okay. Well, it is eleven o'clock at night, and you didn't call to tell me that we have a case. I believe Angela would say the correct expression in this case is 'What's high?'"_

"_Close, I think you mean 'What's up?'" I was amused at her misuse of the colloquium._

"_Isn't that what I said?" Brennan seemed genuinely confused._

"_Yeah, well, kinda. Anyways, I need some of the files you took home to take to the office tomorrow. Hacker called a little while busting my ass about paper work."_

Good, I did have valid excuse to be there. Of course the other reasons seemed like a better way to spend the night. That's right, I knew as soon as I saw her that she would be mine that night. Lord knows I was already hers.

"_Of course, you can have a seat, I'll get them. They're in my office."_

I took a seat on one of her obviously expensive sofas, and she turned to the office. I would swear she swayed her hips in a way that women do to seem more sensual as she walked further into her apartment to get the files.

It was when she bent over though that I nearly lost it. I could see right down her robe to her perfect breasts. I gasped. She heard me.

"_Booth, do you find my appearance arousing?"_

Leave it to Bones to cut to the chase.

"_Um…" Was all I managed at first. "Yeah, Bones, I think you look sexy as hell." I bit the bullet and went for it._

"_I find you attractive as well. Your t-shirt allows me to see that you are obviously in excellent physical condition."_

"_Squint speak for you think I'm hot?" I couldn't help but tease my partner._

As I was making this comment I seemed to move closer to her without realizing it.

"_I have also found you to be an excellent kisser on the rare occasions the situation has presented itself."_

"_Is that your way of saying you want to count steamboats again Bones?" I smiled at the memory of a certain puckish attorney and her scheming._

My lips were slowly closing in on hers, but I was waiting for a signal that Bones wanted this too. When she bridged the final inches there was no doubt just how much both of us wanted it.

Our lips slanted over each other, again and again. It lasted minutes, or maybe twenty, I am not sure. Time seemed to stand still. Then I felt her tugging my shirt up and helped her lift it over my head. She placed one hand my heart, feeling it beat for a moment, before ghosting it down my abs.

When I felt her begin to undue my belt I realized I wanted to join in, and loosened the sash holding her robe together. I got my answer. No bra, just panties, tiny ones.

"_Take them off, Booth." Bones whispered a command._

They came off so easily and she was, is, so beautiful. Long, lean legs, breasts that fit perfectly in my hands, and the softest auburn hair. Absolutely breathtaking.

I suckled and soothed with my tongue my down her body, noticing what made her gasp and what made her whimper. When I reached my goal her legs parted easily as she lay back on the sofa I had previously occupied. I teased her with my tongue; touching her everywhere but her clit bringing her to the brink.

"_Booooth!" Bones moaned my name. Actually it was more of a plea._

I knew what she wanted and I gave it to her. I flicked my tongue over her clit several times, and lapped up the juices that were now quite prominent.

"_Oh! Oh! Booth! God, Booth!" Brennan couldn't help but cry out as an orgasm wracked her body. _

I kissed her softly as she came down from her high. A few minutes later she had recovered and began to divest me of my jeans and boxers, claiming it was her turn to get in on the fun.

"_Ya know Bones, right now, what I really want to be inside of you. Let's save that for another time."_

"_You want to break the laws of physics?" Bones questioned._

"_Yeah, Bones. Let's break a few of them. But we can always save a couple for another night too."_

I tested her readiness before entering her. The connection we felt was immediate. We always had a connection that went beyond partners, but this was extraordinary. As I pumped in and out she helped set a rhythm, arching up to meet me at times, and others grinding into me. Reaching down, I began to stimulate her manually as well, determined to give her another orgasm before I came.

Moments later she came undone in my arms. Seeing it pushed me over and I came crashing down as well. Soon we were lying next to each other a bit tired, but immensely satisfied.

As the night continued I realized this is it. There will never be anyone else. I want it all with her. I want a lifetime with her. Marriage if I can ever convince her it isn't some antiqued ritual, kids, maybe a dog, and a house in the suburbs somewhere. I want to come home to her each night and tell her about the parts of the day I wasn't working on a case with her. I want her to speak squint to me. Hell, I want to learn squint. But as long as I have her, I can wait on the rest.


End file.
